Alandur of Calenardhon
Castamir the Ursurper gave Calmirie and all lands west of the Onodlo to Alandur, a tall blonde mariner from Pelargir, to reward Alandur for his services during the Kin-strife. (Alandur had commanded the force of marines that broke through the gales of Osgiliath during the final assault). He made three voyages to Southern lands with Castamir, to whom he was intensely loyal. He had acquired a vasl knowledge of poisons on his Southern voyages. An indifferent swordsman, he always used a poisoned blade. Alandur caused the fortress on the mountain flank above Calmirie to be enlarged and built himself a marble palace there. His personal guard of scimitar-carrying Southrons in turbans astounded the folk of Calmirie. A smiling, pleasant, affable, and diplomatic man of high lineage, Alandur quickly arranged the government of his domain to suit himself. A capable administrator, he did done all he could to reconcile the people of the province to the new state of affairs. He appointed two of his most trustworthy lieutenants to be the Cánor of the eastfold and Onodrith : indolent by inclination, he left most of the unpleasant work of collecting the heavy new taxes to these men and to his seneschal, Henderch. Alandur himself spent a great deal of lime hawking and hunting; these were the only activities that could even partially assuage his longing for the Sea. Twice a year he travelled through the province, overseeing the administration of his lands and familiarizing himself with the people he ruled. Alandur and his lovely brunette wife Saranelda were famous for their sumptuous hospitality. Travelers of any degree were always welcome in his dining hall, and Alandur took care to invite all of the most important men of the province too dine with him in his marble palace when their business brought them to Calmirie. He made it clear that he expected them to wait on him and show him every courtesy whenever he passed through their district, no matter what the purpose of his visit might be, even if it was only for the pleasure he might gain by hunting and hawking in that part of his domain. Taxes, Alandur declared, had been laid by the King for the good of the realm; it was the duly of all loyal men to pay them. However, if anyone came too his palace complaining of a real hardship, Alandur did what he could to mitigate the situation, somelimes even going so far as too remit part of the taxes due in the current year. In this way, Alandur soon gained the respect of many Calenardhrons. The folk of Calmirie were overawed by the splendor of their new lord's man- ner; invitations to his entertainments and his hunting parties were eagerly courted. Alandur seemed to take many people into his confidence. He let on that King Castamir could certainly reduce the laxes too their former levels if the loyalty of Calenardhon were assured; alas. Alandur said he knew that there were many people with doubts about the new king, many who might still in their hearts be supporters of Eldacar. It was not that he wished to punish these men; on the contrary, he wanted a chance to persuade them that support of Castamir would be to everybody's benefit. It was obvious, Alan- dur asserted, that anyone who helped him bring the province into line would be rewarded. Before the first year had ended, Alandur had many "spies;" it seemed that no man could refrain from telling him the truth. With the fall of Castamir and Eldacar's return from Rhovanion, Alandur was besieged in his castle at Calmirie and took poison, too proud to fall into the hands of his enemies alive. References *MERP:Isengard and Northern Gondor *Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Gazetteer Category:Dunadan Category:Calenardhon Category:Third Age Category:1441 Category:Kin-strife Category:Gondorian Category:MERP